Fighters and Lovers
by X-Keva-X
Summary: He found it hard to believe that there was a female out there that was revolted by him. He wasn't conceded by any meaning of the word but after so many years of being wanted it caught him off guard to find that there was actually one that didn't want him.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I read this the other day and wanted to gouge my eyes out of my head at how flipping horribly written it was. (Which makes me think I should reread all my older stuff and see how horrible it is but that would probably make me give up writing forever! I shudder just thinking about how bad it is.) But anyways... so we're under reconstruction here and we'll see where this takes me. Have fun reading and I hope I do better this time around than I did initially. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Oh how he hated the way they were swooning all over him. Their disgusting tears and their pleas for him to acknowledge them in hopes that they would be the woman for him. He would never give any of them the time of day let alone indulge a single one of them with any sort of anything. He did what was expected of him as his contract stated.

This was one of those days and he was working hard to control his ire. Making an appearance at a mall indeed. Who ever decided that this was a good idea was going to suffer. Only has-beens did that sort of thing and he was far from being a has-been.

He didn't speak to these people that's what he paid his press agent for. He was here for nothing more than a pretty face so all these disgusting females could drool all over him. As his agent was answering the same old questions that were asked every time he made an appearance. He scanned the area mentally snorting in disgust at all these females. They like so many others seemed to think that if they could get his attention with wither skimpy whorish clothing he would sweep them off their feet.

_'Fools!'_ He snorted to himself.

His eyes suddenly landed on two females towards the back of the crowd and he could easily tell they were arguing. _'Probably arguing over which one would be the best match for me.' _He thought cynically but as he continued to watch them he realized that that wasn't what they were arguing about at all. He easily caught the movement of the raven haired girl's lips saying something about stupid and going home.

He shifted his eyes over to her dark brown haired friend and noted that she seemed to be whining to her friend with the word of _'please'_. That was when the dark haired girl turned and locked stares with him and to his surprise she narrowed her eyes deeply, curled her lip, and let off a grunt followed by her lips forming the word _'fine'_ to her friend.

He had never had a female look at him like that and it unnerved him slightly but with his superior will he suppressed it like it was nothing. Because after all it was nothing to him just as all these people around him were nothing.

He continued to watch as the other female grinned hugely and turned to face him in the typical swooning female manner that every other female stared at him with... Well every female but the one standing next to her, who was currently staring at him like he was the scum of the earth and hardly worth the time to look at let alone stand there to swoon over.

He watched as she looked around at all the females standing in front of him with a look that said she was disgusted that she was of the same species as the rest of them then again locked stares with him. As she stared at him he could easily pick out the revulsion she held for him in her dark chocolate eyes and could almost hear the word that fell from her lips as she stared at him. '_Pathetic.' _She had said as she turned and made for a bench against the far wall.

He found it hard to believe that there was actually a female out there that was revolted by him. Not that he was conceded by any meaning of the word but after so many years of being wanted, drooled over, and admired by every female that crossed his path or watched him fight; it caught him off guard to find that there was actually one that didn't want him... or at the very least find him somewhat desirable. Not that it mattered all that much to him she was just another female and with his mind focused completely on his career there was no room for a woman in his life right now anyway.

The championships were still several months away and this was his last appearance (thank the Kami) until after they were over. He had a title to defend and nothing was going to interfere with his training; especially a female.

xx

Kagome sat in the chair watching all the women fawning over the silver haired fighter; if you could call him that. She knew who he was and was hardly impressed with him or anything he did for that matter. Not that she didn't like watching martial arts she rather enjoyed watching the graceful movements of the competitors. No what irked her most about it were those who took the traditional fighting style and turned it into a common sport, like American wrestling. Not to mention that those… or should she say the one who only used the sport for his own selfish gain.

Holding press conferences yet never actually speaking for himself, staring at everyone around him like they were well beneath him and let us not forget the _'Even though there are none worthy of facing me, I will continue to fight and prove that I am the master of the sport.'_ speech.

"Cocky bastard." She hissed as she again locked stares with his honeyed and told him with her eyes exactly what he could do with himself. She would leave right now if Sango wasn't her best friend and hadn't been drooling over the self proclaimed Lord of the Arts Sesshoumaru since he made his first appearance on the fighting scene. She only hoped that this appearance of his would come to an end as soon as possible so that she could go home and get on with her life.

These were ten minutes she was never going to get back.

xx

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl glaring daggers at him and narrowed his eyes in return which caused her to glare even harder by narrowing her eyes to thin little slits. He was to his shock beginning to get offended by the way she was looking at him and were she a man he would seriously consider lopping her head off for daring to look at him in such a fashion.

Then he caught the words from her lips and his ire got the best of him. Slowly rising to his feet he made his way through the reporters and gawking females until he came to stand in front of the girl. "Do you have an issue with me." He growled as he stared down at her coldly.

Kagome looked up at him not feeling intimidated in the least. "Not at all." She smirked cockily as she crossed her left leg over her right and her arms over her chest. "I just don't see what the big fuss about you is. I mean you're just a fighter who uses his talent to boost his own ego; nothing special in my book." She shrugged dismissively.

Everyone watched in shocked silence as he stared at the girl awaiting his response. "You know nothing of me or why I do what I do." He said coolly though his voice held a deadly edge to it.

Kagome rose to her feet and arched a brow at him. "Oh? Near as I can tell all of this…" She waved her hand towards all the people watching them. "Is for you to boost your over inflated ego and not for the honor or respect of the sport. Pretty much sums you up. No?" She locked stares with him for a moment before she turned on her heel and walked away from him smirking in victory.

He watched her walk away and blood red rage shot up his spine. She had made a fool of him in front of everyone and he did and said nothing. This would not do; not do at all.

Kagome placed her hand on the door handle to pull it open and suddenly found it shut tight due to a large pale hand holding the door closed. She turned to face him and found his face right in hers practically nose to nose. He was so close she did have to admit that his eyes although cold were very beautifully colored.

"What does a lowly female," he sneered. "know about the arts?"

Kagome smirked at him. "Enough to know that a true lover of the sport doesn't flaunt himself around in such a manner. It's not about the man it's about the heart and soul put into the love of the movements and the meaning behind each move." Again she arched a brow at him. "To which you obviously do not have. Now if you will excuse me I have other things I'd rather be doing than standing here talking to you." She pushed his hand away from the door and opened it. "Like pulling my fingernails out." She hissed under her breath as she stepped through the door.

He watched her through the glass door as she left and with out a word he left as well. He had to relieve himself of his anger and the only place he could do that was at his personal training studio.

xx

"Wow Kagome I can't believe you talked to him like that." Sango said as she buckled her seat belt.

Kagome put her key into the ignition and started the car. "Yeah well someone had too." She snorted in a very unlady like manner. "That pompous ass thinks he's the greatest thing since sliced bread. When in reality he's just an overly sculpted high and mighty nobody."

Sango shook her head. "True, but you have to admit that he's extremely easy on the eyes."

Kagome had to concede to that. "Yeah, that he is but his ego takes away from the overall effect."

"I suppose your right." Sango said with a sigh. "He's untouchable anyway." She smiled lightly. "Plus I just don't think Miroku would like me running off with another man and leaving him and the twins behind."

"So how is Miroku doing with the twins?" Kagome asked as she merged onto the highway.

Sango laughed. "Well we decided that we would trade jobs for the week."

Kagome arched a smirking brow at that. "We or you?"

"Me of course." Sango nodded smartly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He's going to see that getting up all through the night and being up early in the morning to get them ready and himself ready for work, then taking them to my mom's isn't all peaches and cream."

"I told him his thinking would come back and bite him in the ass sooner or later." Kagome responded with a chuckle.

"Actually I look at this as revenge for all those times he couldn't keep his cursed hand to himself. Nothing like being groped in front of your parents." She snorted.

"You're evil." Kagome said laughing as she pulled up in front of Sango's house."So you want to do something tomorrow night?"

"I can't. I promised my mom I would have dinner with her and dad. Maybe next Saturday." She opened the door and got out.

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome said with a wave as Sango shut the door.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat on his black leather couch watching a video of his opponents monitoring their moves and searching for their weaknesses when a knock came on the door. "Enter." He ordered without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Hey bro." Inuyasha called as he entered the media room. "What's up?"

Sesshoumaru cringed inwardly at the sound of his sibling's voice. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha plopped himself down into the leather chair, leg dangling over the arm causing his kaki green shorts to ride up to the point of almost showing what made him a man. He narrowed his eyes irritably at his elder brother. "You called me over here."

"Hn"

Inuyasha stared at his brother for a few moments before he began to get thoroughly irritated. "WELL? What the fuck do you want?"

"You will hold your filthy tongue behind your teeth." Sesshoumaru growled in a low dangerous voice.

Inuyasha stared at his brother for a moment then let a smirk pull on his lips. "Someone must have pissed you off. What'd they say? That you're a pompous ass or something?"

Sesshoumaru cut his head over to his bastard of a half-brother and glared at him.

"So they did!" Inuyasha pointed at him and laughed. "I'd sure like to meet em'. They obviously got your number."

"That will be enough." He growled at his idiot sibling. "You will go to the studio and bring me the videos of the past years competitions."

Inuyasha's laughing came to an abrupt halt. "What? I was just at the studio! You could have told me that's what you needed when you called instead of having me come all the way over here just for you to tell me to go back!"

Sesshoumaru smirked evilly. "You should have asked me what I wanted when I called."

"Fuck that! You called me!" Inuyasha bit out.

"Enough." Sesshoumaru ground out. "You will do what I pay you to do. Now leave my sight."

Inuyasha stared hard at his elder brother. "Keh, bastard." He bit out before he rose and left. After he shut the door he smirked to himself. "Yea I'll get em' to ya… before midnight." He laughed and made for his truck.

xx

Kagome lay on the couch surfing though the hundred-some channels. "There's so nothing on." She groaned. "And I'm soooo bored." She sat up and stared around her apartment and sighed. "I need a hobby or something." She looked at her cell phone. "Nah; I'd never stay focused on a hobby long enough to have one. I know; I'll call…" She trailed off as her phone rang. She smiled at the caller id before she flipped it opened and answered. "Hey! I was just thinking about calling you."

"I'm sure. I'll bet you have been sitting there talking to yourself." The deep voice on the other end responded.

"Was not." Kagome said with a huff.

"Sure and my name ain't Inuyasha."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as if he could see her. "If that's all you called me for then thanks for calling and maybe I'll see ya around."

"No that's not what I called you for." Inuyasha snapped. "I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out. Unless you'd rather continue to sit there and have conversations with yourself."

"I swear Inuyasha if you don't shut up I'm sooo gonna kick your ass."

"Keh, I'd like to see you try it." He responded with a snorting laugh.

"Oh shut up and come and get me already." She hissed.

"No prob. I'm already outside waiting for you."

Kagome curled her lip at the phone. "You're such a jerk Inuyasha!" She said then slammed her phone shut. Grabbing her purse and keys she slipped her shoes on and left the apartment.

xx

"So what are we going to do?" Kagome asked as they pulled away from the curb.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder. "I have to run an errand for my bastard of a brother then I'm fee to do whatever ya want."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha with her brows furrowed. "Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother." She punched him in the shoulder. "Why did you tell me you had a brother?"

He cringed deeply. "If you knew him you wouldn't talk about him either. He's a sorry bastard who thinks he's the greatest thing since electricity."

"Oh come on he can't be that bad." She responded with a giggle getting a grunt out of him. Inuyasha was the most infuriating person she knew and she could only imagine what his brother was like. "So when am I going to meet him?"

Inuyasha cut his eyes over to her. "Take my advice and pray that you never have to meet him."

Kagome widened her eyes and stuck her bottom lip out at him. "Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?" Kagome whined.

Inuyasha watched her from the corner of his eye then gave a shrug. "Your funeral." He snorted with a shrug of his shoulder as he pulled into the parking lot of the studio.

"Cool. Can't wait to meet him." She grinned hugely.

"Yea whatever; but when he makes you cry don't come running to me." He opened the door and got out. "I'll be right back."

Kagome gave a shrug of her shoulder and turned on the radio. "I wonder what Inuyasha's brother is like?" Inuyasha is brash but very handsome yet foul with a chivalrous caring attitude about him. "I bet he's just like Inuyasha." She gnawed her bottom lip. "Hmm… do I really want to meet another being like Inuyasha? I bet my curse word dictionary would increase by about a thousand pages if he IS anything like Inuyasha." An excited giggle passed her lips. "I can't wait to meet him."

"You should really see someone about that." Inuyasha smirked as he opened the door.

"About what?" She asked innocently.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy as he got into the truck. "Alright let's go pay a visit to my asshole of a brother and you can ask him if it's normal for someone to talk to themselves all the time."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Well if there was someone around who could hold a decent conversation with me then I wouldn't have to talk to myself all the time."

"Keh." Inuyasha grunted as he pulled off.

xx

Kagome stared at the large house as Inuyasha pulled into the driveway. "Wow! This is your brother's house?"

Inuyasha made a deep chested snorting noise not bothering to answer the obvious.

She got out of the truck wide eyed as she and Inuyasha walked towards the door. The yard was perfectly maintained, the bushes trimmed, and not a single dead leaf anywhere to be seen. She turned to face the door when Inuyasha knocked and when the door swung open her eyes full of wonder and awe narrowed to dangerous little slits. "You!" She hissed as she locked stares with the golden of the large male who answered the door.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl glaring deadly at her then he cut his eyes over to his sibling. "Who is this wench you have brought to my home?"

Inuyasha looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagome and back again. "You know her?"

"Oh hai he knows me alright." Kagome answered then turned to Inuyasha. "Why didn't you tell me that this was your brother? If I had known I would have made you take me home before you brought me to this bastard's house."

Inuyasha stared at his brother and could see the tension in his shoulders and began laughing. "Ha! I knew someone rubbed you the wrong way!" He laughed with a finger pointed in his brother's face.

Sesshoumaru glared at his sibling and ignored the girl standing next to him. "You have brought what I requested." He growled coolly.

Inuyasha handed over the bag with the videos in it while still chuckling.

Kagome kept her narrowed eyes on the God of a man who had an ego the size of the universe. "Inuyasha lets go." She hissed when the male standing in the door stared down his nose at her.

"Nah." He said as he grabbed her arm. "I wanna hang out with my bro here." He looked up at the glowering being standing in the doorway. "Well are you gonna invite us in or what?"

"Well I don't." Kagome snapped as she attempted to jerk herself free of his hold upon her.

"The feeling is mutual." Sesshoumaru said as he turned to enter the house and shut the door in their faces.

Kagome spun around and huffed in irritation. "He's such a jackass!" She then looked up at Inuyasha with heart melting sympathy. "I'm so sorry for you."

Inuyasha stared at her with his brows furrowed at the face she was making at him. "Huh?"

"To have a brother like that must be hard for you." She patted his shoulder in a gentle understanding manner.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever. Lets…" He turned when he heard a car pull up and narrowed his eyes.

Kagome looked over to the white mustang that pulled into the driveway and an ear to ear smile found its way across her face. As the male got out of the car she took off running at full speed and when she was three feet away from him she leapt into the air launching herself at him. "Kei!" She squealed.

He easily caught her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his muscled waist.

"Kagome?" He asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

She pulled back and looked into his strangely colored copper eyes. "I could ask you the same thing."

Kei stared at her for a moment still holding her in his arms. "I didn't know you knew Sesshoumaru."

Kagome snorted in a very unlady like fashion. "I don't." She bit out. "And would have preferred to have never met him in the first place." She gave a small nod of agreement with herself. "He's a pompous ass who's so into himself he probably has women throwing rose petals at his feet everywhere he goes."

Kei chuckled at the image. "No, he would if he didn't like the over flowery scent of them. However, I'm sure he would be more than happy to have a female or several females kissing the ground with every step he takes." Suddenly both turned their heads when they heard a deep rumbling growl.

Sesshoumaru was getting ready to watch a video of his strongest opponent when he heard a loud squeal outside his door. It was a rather strange sound and it sent a strange tingle up his spine. He didn't know if it was a good tingle or not but either way he didn't like it.

When he opened his front door to see what was going on he was met with a lightly growling Inuyasha and that damnable female in the arms of his sparing partner. How was it that this girl knew two people closely associated to him and neither of them had no knowledge of the other? Not that he wanted to know the female she was mouthy, cocky, and spoke to her betters without a shred of respect. He returned the glare he was receiving from the girl and watched as she dismissed him like he was nothing more than a clod of dirt at her feet and returned her attention to the male she was wrapped around.

"How long are you in town?"

Kei looked at the girl and smiled. "Well I'm not sure how long I will be here this time. I stopped by the apartment to let you know I was here but you obviously weren't home."

Kagome drew her brows. "You must have got there shortly after I left." She gave a shrug of her shoulder. "Oh well, so what are we going to do while you're here?"

Before Kei could respond Sesshoumaru spoke up. "He will be doing nothing with you. His time belongs to this Sesshoumaru not some worthless female like you."

Kagome went stiff in Kei's arms, released her hold upon him, and turned to face the large bastard. However, before a word of response could leave her lips, Kei wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her against his chest and clamped his hand over her mouth. "Come now Sesshoumaru." Kei started with a smirk on his lips. "You will have the time I have allotted to you for your training but when I'm not devoted to you my time is my own and will be spending that time with this." He finished with dragging the backs of his fingers of the hand that was covering her mouth down the side of her neck.

Inuyasha growled and Sesshoumaru glared at the two beings in front of them. "Very well; so long as the wench doesn't interfere with your schedule you can do as you please with her."

"WENCH?" Kagome stormed up to the cocky bastard before Kei could make a move to stop her. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She questioned with a jab of her finger into his chest.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the offending appendage and curled his lip at her. "You dare to touch me." He growled with an edge to his voice.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "I do." She hissed. "And what are you going to do about it?"

He began closing his fingers around her wrist tightly causing the bones shift uncomfortably under her skin.

She ground her teeth together in pain but she'd be damned if she was going to show him how much it hurt instead she opted for something very different and quite unexpected. She leaned down, ran her tongue up his thumb until she came to the fleshy base and sank her teeth into deep into his skin.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl with her teeth sunk into flesh and couldn't believe she was actually doing what she was doing; that and she had coated his thumb in a thin layer of her spit. Granted her teeth weren't sharp and it was only slightly painful but he could handle it he was after all the strongest being in the world. "You will release me." He ordered with a deadly edge to his voice.

"Youfff… irst." She said around her teeth causing a several large drops of her salvia to dribble onto his hand.

Sesshoumaru was nearly cringed when he felt the wetness of her spit roll down the side of his hand. He released her wrist and jerked his hand away from her mouth before she even had a chance to release him. He looked at the wetness and the teeth impressions on his hand in thorough disgust and wiped it away on Inuyasha's shirt before turning and entering the house without a word; shutting the door behind him.

"Bastard!" Kagome hissed as she turned to face the two shocked males standing behind her.

"I can't believe you did that AND got away with it!" Inuyasha said mouth wide open in shock.

"That's my girl." Kei chuckled. "Well I'll see you at home." He said then placed a kiss on her forehead.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Alright but you better come home with dinner when you do." She cocked a brow at him. "And it better be sushi."

Again he chuckled at her. "As always." He then stepped past her and entered the house.

"So…" Kagome started as she turned to Inuyasha. "What other surprises do you have that I should know about? Secretly married with kids?" She stared at him and smirked evilly. "Or perhaps you're actually a female?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth apparently in order to catch the few flies buzzing around looking as insulted as possible. "Female! Bitch do I look like a girl to you?" He questioned with a pointed finger in her face.

Kagome tapped her finger to her chin in thought. "No, but you rant and whine like one…" She cocked her head to the side slightly. "So who knows?" She finished with a shrug of her shoulder then made for his truck in order to put **a lot** of distance between her and his bastard of an ass elder brother.

Inuyasha huffed in irritation and thought that if he wasn't already involved he would show her how much of a man he actually was. Though if he did Kikyo would waste no time in kicking his hanyou ass from Japan to Canada and back again without mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

Still rewriting! Some new some not so new.

xx

"Well that was rather interesting." Kei said as he sat down on the couch, plopping his feet up on the coffee table. "It seems as if there is actually a woman out there that doesn't swoon all over you and bow down to your greatness."

Sesshoumaru glared at his friend and at his feet on his glass table and at the mention of the madding girl. "You will keep your mate under control and away from this Sesshoumaru."

"Whoa!" Kei shook his head with hands held up in front of him in defense. "She's not my mate. More like a friend with borderline benefits."

_'What the hell was borderline benefits?' _Sesshoumaru wondered but would never sink so low as to ask. "It matters not. You will keep the bitch under control." He leveled Kei with a deadly glare. "Should she cross me again I will waste no time in removing her tongue from her pretty little head."

Kei always the perceptive one smiled at his friend. "So you find her to be pretty; huh?" He scratched his chin in thought. "Nah…." He looked pointedly at him. "She's too much for you to handle. It takes a powerful man or in our case demon to pin a girl like Kagome down." He said with a shake of his head.

"She is just a mere ningen that is well beneath this Sesshoumaru and you will cease speaking of the girl in my presence." He ordered with a deadly edge to his voice.

"If you say so Sesshoumaru-sama." Kei responded with a snort.

xx

Kagome lay on the couch, head resting on Kei's thigh, arms wrapped around her mid-section and moaning.

"Serves you right for inhaling sushi like it was oxygen." He smirked.

"Shut up you jerk! This is all your fault." She hissed with a curl of her lip.

He clucked his tongue at her as if scolding a child. "You are the one who ate it like a starving animal. I in no way forced it down your throat." He tapped her nose with the tip of his finger. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

Kagome locked her eyes with his. "You could have at least been the voice of reason for me."

"Could have but you wouldn't have heard a word I said." He ran his fingers through her hair massaging her scalp. "You do this every time I come home therefore I find it to be a tradition. I come home bringing you sushi, you stuff yourself, and then you moan and whine about your stomach aching."

"Well if you didn't buy so much." She bit out in her defense.

He arched a brow at her. "No one said you had to eat it all."

Kagome snorted at him. "We need a new tradition. Maybe instead of you bringing home sushi you could bring…" She waved her hand in the air above her. "salads. Yeah salads." She finished with wrinkling her nose and a small nod.

Kei leaned over her so that his head was directly above hers and smiled. "Girl, the day you eat a salad is the day I win Miss. Universe. It's never going to happen."

"Humph." She grunted. "Although you are rather pretty already. So I can't imagine that it would be that far of a leap to become a woman." She said with an evil grin.

Kei made a face of horrified shock. "You dare insult me in such a manner. You will pay dearly for your mouth." He held his hand in front of her face and wiggled his fingers threateningly before he brought them down to her side, pressing them into her flesh.

Kagome let out a loud squeal and began laughing. "No! Stop it!" She grabbed his hand trying to stop him from tickling her. "That tickles!" She gasped.

Kei halted his assault upon her. "That's the point." He said in all seriousness then continued his attack upon her sensitive muscles.

"Ooh… I'm sooo gonna be sick if you don't stop it!"

"Do you take it back?" He asked as he pressed a little harder into her side.

"Ok! Ok!" She said with a kick of her legs. "I take it back!"

He tickled her for a few seconds longer then retracted his fingers from her side.

Kagome lay there gasping for breath. "You're such a jerk." She hissed.

"As always." He conceded. "It must be hard being surrounded by such lowly filth all the time." His voice dripped with mock hurt.

"Yeah it one those things I must learn to live with." She waved her hands in the air. "Superiority does have its downside like everything else in life."

"Rough life." He snorted.

Kagome sat up and leaned onto his shoulder. "So tell me how come you never told me that you and that Sesshoumaru jerk were friends."

Kei shrugged the shoulder her head was resting on chuckling at the indignant snort she made. "It never came up and I know how you feel about the bastard so I never said anything."

"You got bastard right." She grunted. "I can't believe anyone would willingly want to be around him and his pompous attitude."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." He said knowingly.

"So how did you meet him and why did you become friends? I mean you and him are like day and night."

Kei smirked at his memories of his and Sesshoumaru's childhood. "Well; it all started when I was six and Sesshoumaru was five. He was actually a scrawny boney little thing and he thought it would be a good idea to see how far he could push his father before he broke."

"What did he do?" Kagome asked as she lay down on her side with her head in his lap.

"The better question would be; what didn't he do? He tested his father in every possible way he could think of but his father wasn't so easy to crack. Taishou-sama was what you would call a tranquil, composed man. It usually took a lot to get a rise out of him and I have only ever seen him crack once and that was thanks to Sesshoumaru." He chuckled.

"So what did he do?" Kagome questioned exasperatedly.

"Well if you give me a minute I will tell you." He responded in kind getting a huff out of her in return. "As I was saying. Sesshoumaru took great pleasure in playing tricks and taunting his father to see if he could get the old man to break. Yet no matter what he did Taishou-sama never did anything more than sit down and calmly explain to Sesshoumaru why what he did was wrong… until the day his father had several very important business associates over for dinner." Kei smirked at the memory. "Sesshoumaru decided that it would be funny if he laced all the food with various kinds of Sesshoumaru seasonings. Like pepper in the desert, sugar substituted for salt and visa versa, replacing the sake with vinegar water and so on."

"Eww…" Kagome said scrunching her nose at the last one.

"When dinner was served and the first bites were taken Sesshoumaru knew he had finally caused his mellow father to snap. Toga was dishonored in front of his business associates and without so much as an apology he snatched up his son that was hiding behind the door and beat him to within an inch of his life. I have never heard Sesshoumaru scream so loudly in my life and cry… I swear that boy cried for three days. Not so much because his father beat him, but because he beat him in front of everybody and forced him to explain to them what he was being punished for and to apologize for his disrespectful actions. From that day forth Sesshoumaru has been what you see him as now. A cold, calculating, stick up his ass, cocky bastard."

Kagome snorted. "What a big baby." She said with a yawn.

"Hai." Kei easily agreed.

"But that doesn't tell me how you two became friends." She nodded.

"My father was one of Toga's closest friends and he thought it would be a good idea if I got to know Sesshoumaru. It was widely believed that Sesshoumaru acted out because he didn't have anyone his own age to play with."

"Well that was nice of your father."

He smirked. "Yes until Sesshoumaru and I found out that between the two of us we could drive our father's to the brink of murder twice as fast."

"Figures." She chuckled and yawned again. "I wonder though do you think Sesshoumaru would be like he is now if it wasn't for that dinner party?"

Kei sighed deeply and sadly. "No." He whispered. "I believe Sesshoumaru would be a lot like Inuyasha if it wasn't for that particular beating that night."

Kagome snuggled closer into his thigh. "How sad for him."

"Yea." He agreed quietly and ran his fingers through her hair until he heard her even breathing indicating that she was asleep. "Hmm…" He said in thought as he stared down at her. "Perhaps I will take you as my assistant during the bastard's training sessions. That would get him back for being an all around ass." He gave a small nod of agreement with himself before he picked her up and carried her to bed.

xx

"I will not allow it." Sesshoumaru growled as he stared hard at his friend.

Kei cocked a brow highly at him. "Be that as it may she is my assistant and without her I can not train with you." He ran his fingers through his hair in a cocky manner and smirked at the angry youkai. "So what will it be?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the neko for several long moments before he turned and swept out of the locker room.

"I thought so." Kei chuckled as he turned to face his assistant. "That went well."

Kagome snorted. "I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this for you."

Kei smiled charmingly at her and sat down on the bench she was standing behind. "Come on it's not all that bad and besides you have nothing better to do today."

She gathered his long hair and began braiding it. "So long as I don't have to do anything TO or FOR him I suppose it should be fine. That and as long as he doesn't talk to me, look at me, acknowledge me in any way shape or form we should get along just fine."

"What if he thinks about you? What then?"

She tied the end of his long braid with a black rubberband and smirked evilly to herself. "Well then, I'll just have to give him a lobotomy."

Kei chuckled as he rose to his feet. "Now that is something I'd like to see."

Kagome snorted at him and pushed him towards the door. "Let's just get this over with. I don't want to be around that bastard any longer than I have to be."

"Maybe I'll just drag this out for as long as possible." Kei mumbled under his breath and only realizing that that she had heard him when he felt a foot grace his butt rather harshly.

"Do it and you will die." Kagome hissed as she shoved past him through the door.

Kei rubbed his assaulted posterior and chuckled. "Fiery little bitch as always." He smirked as he made his way to the training mat.

xx

"I don't give a damn who you are!" Kagome ground out between clenched teeth fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. "I am not now nor will I ever be YOUR servant! Get your own damn towel!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the girl. Again she dared to speak to him like he was some kind of a commoner which he was not. "You will not speak to me in such a manner." He growled with narrowed eyes.

Kagome snorted at him. "I will speak to you however I want and if you don't like it…" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him smugly. "I don't care."

Leaning down so that they were nose to nose he spoke just loud enough for her to hear. "You will learn to speak to your betters with proper respect."

She stared back at him. "I speak to my betters just fine. The problem here is there isn't anyone I can see that is my better or worthy of any sort of proper respect."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow and smirked evilly at her, before he grabbed her up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the locker room where he unceremoniously dropped her into a shower stall and turned on the cold water.

Kagome gasped and sputtered as she quickly got out of the cold water. "You bastard!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Said bastard smirked in victory at her, turned, and began walking away from her rather proud of himself. However if he knew Kagome he would have known to never… ever… turn his back on her.

Kagome ground her teeth together as she watched him arrogantly walk away from her thinking he bested her. Well she was going to show him! With a stealth few knew she had she ran up on him and with a swift kick to the back of his knee she forced him down to the ground on his hands and knees. She stood to his side and gave him a kick to his ribs. "You fuckin bastard!" She growled as then turned to leave however she was halted when something attached itself to her ankle.

Sesshoumaru growled angrily he had never been so humiliated in all his long years of life nor had he ever had a human a female one at that bring him down. Part of him was turned on by her actions and part of him wanted to kill her for it.

Kagome glared down at the appendage wrapped around her ankle and before she could make a move to free herself he jerked her foot with enough force to make her fall upon her haughty little bottom. "OWWW!" She whined then looked at the glaring being before her. "You will pay for that!" She hissed as she locked stares with his deep angry ambers.

He must be losing his edge that had to be it. He had taken on some of the strongest fighters in his life and none were able to do what this simple human female had just done to him. Maybe it was that he was just underestimating her since she was so small and looked tremendously weak. That had to be it otherwise he most definitely would not be in this position. The foot to the side of the neck didn't necessarily hurt but he surely didn't expect it and the fact that she was now sitting on his chest trying to strangle the life right out of him meant that there was more to her than he initially suspected.

He grabbed her wrists, easily jerked them free from his neck, and sat up which put her in his lap wrapped around him. This would not do either especially if someone managed to come in and see them like this.

Kagome narrowed her eyes to dangerous little slits. "Let me go." She demanded through clenched teeth.

Sesshoumaru matched her glare. "Iie. You need to be taught a lesson in respect."

"You will teach me nothing." She bit out then leaned forward and latched onto his pointed ear and bit down harshly.

It happened so suddenly that he was powerless to stop it and damn was it painful yet somehow erotic. He released one of her wrists, slid his hand up the front of her neck, and placed the tips of his fingers just under the back of her jaw then began pressing against the pressure point sharply.

Kagome instantly released his ear and jerked his hand from her neck. "Pompous ass!" She hissed then cleanly slapped him across his perfect haughty cheek before climbing out of his lap and storming from the locker room.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand to his burning cheek and smirked. She was a feisty little wench and quite powerful for a ningen. Perhaps Kei bringing her to their training sessions wasn't such a bad idea since she made him experience the unexpected. That's exactly what he needed to be the best someone to shock him and catch him unawares. This way he would always be prepared for any situation that would arise.

xx

"What happened to you?" Kei asked staring at his friend in wide eyed shock.

Kagome stormed past him. "Sesshoumaru" She bit out like that was enough to tell him what had happened.

Kei chuckled but only loud enough to keep her from hearing him. The last thing he wanted was to turn her wrath upon himself; he knew better. He quickly hid his smile when she spun on him with browns that burned with rage. "You will take me home right now!" She then pointed an accusatory finger in his direction but the appendage wasn't meant for him it was for the being that had walked up behind him. "I refuse to be in the same room with that jackass for a second longer!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his deep amber upon her. "Iie; training is not over. The neko will remain here as will you."

Kagome couldn't take it any more. The rage billowed through her body so quickly and wildly she began to shake with the force of it. "Screw you!" She bellowed, pulled her hand back, and flung it forward.

Sesshoumaru and Kei both widened their eyes in shock as a bolt of pink came flying at them; well not them specifically but one in particular. There was not he could do to stop it as the force of the pink light slammed fully into his chest and sent him flying across the room and slamming him into the wall; causing it to crack under the force.

Kagome gave a curt nod at her handy work; rather proud of herself. "That'll teach ya." She smirked with a dusting of her hands then stormed out of the building.

Kei looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru with eyes wide and mouth agape. "That... was... unexpected."

Sesshoumaru grunted and rose to his feet with his hand upon his chest. He looked down and noted that there was a big burn spot on his haori where the pink energy had hit him. He was lucky she didn't purify him which she obviously could do. That was twice now that she had brought him down and far too many times to count where she had shocked him. He looked over to his friend who was smirking with mirth in his eyes. "You will tell me all you know about this girl." He ordered.

Kei ran his fingers over his chin in thought. "I didn't think he taught her anything during his life but apparently he did."

Deep ambers narrowed. "Who is this being you are speaking of." He demanded.

Kei's smirk grew into a wicked smile at the thought of Kagome's father. He should have known that her father would teach her all he knew about fighting. "Higurashi Bishamon"

That got Sesshoumaru's attention right away. Bishamon was the most well known, highly respected, and greatest human martial artist to ever live. Hell even his name was synonymous with fighting he was named after the Japanese God of War after all. "He was the girl's father."

"Yep." Kei nodded. "Oh and it gets better." He chuckled.

Sesshoumaru didn't think he could take anymore surprises today but he just had to know about this girl that was able to best him twice. "Speak neko; you are wearing on my nerves." He growled low in his throat.

"Keep your hakama on you pompous ass I'm getting to it." Kei smirked as he sat down on the bench. "Her mother is a descendant of a great priestess warrior that your father crossed paths with several times a couple thousand years ago. If you remember he only barely survived some of the encounters with her."

Deep ambers widened slightly as he remembered one of those particular days. His father returned home with purification burns all over his body and missing a hand. Luckily he was able to heal and eventually his hand grew back but he did warn him about her.

Midoriko was the greatest priestess warrior in all the known lands with the power to turn a demon to dust with nary but a touch of her hand. Youkai treaded lightly around her since she was easy to anger and quick to kill any who crossed her. Yet for some reason she never killed his father even though she easily could have. She would just beat him down and let him be until he healed then the cycle would start all over again.

His lips suddenly pressed into a firm line as he really thought about it and he realized that the only reason his father survived the attacks from the miko was because he was rutting with her. That made everything he questioned about his father's behavior fall into place. It was disgraceful.

"So you see; you're lucky to be alive." Kei laughed when Sesshoumaru glared deadly at him. "The greatest human fighter to ever live and the descendant of the great miko Midoriko," he nodded his head. "they come together and create a daughter that holds within her her ancestors ability to purify beings such as us and her father's knack for martial arts. Quite the combination and a deadly one at that."

As much as he didn't want to agree with the neko he just had to the girl was deadly. Which he found to be rather appealing a being that was as deadly as him, a human, and a female of all things in the world. Were he on the market for a woman she would be perfect for him providing she kept her big mouth shut for the rest of her life. Yet he wasn't on the market. His fighting schedule didn't allow time for a female currently and especially one like her. Just as Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to respond a high pitched voice made his sensitive ears ring.

"KEI! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT HERE AND TAKE ME HOME! **NOW!**"

Kei cocked a brow at Sesshoumaru. "Duty calls."

"Iie" Sesshoumaru growled. "we are not finished. She can wait."

"Your funeral." The neko said with a chuckle as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tell me how you came to know this female." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kei chuckled. "Well I went to her house to pay my respects when her father died and found her standing outside staring up at the Goshinboku. When I approached her to issue my apologizes she threw herself into my arms and sobbed heavily. I offered to take her into her house to mourn with her family and I thought she was going to lose it completely." He chuckled almost nervously.

"She insisted that I take her away from the shrine and away from all the sadness." He arched a brow at his silver friend. "I tried to tell her that she didn't know me and it was possible that I was a murderer or a rapist and she quit crying not a single sob or tear and stared at me in all seriousness and said: _'Murderers and rapists do not walk up fifty some odd steps to a shrine just to steal away a sobbing girl in the middle of the day. Now just shut up and get me out of here.'_ Kei laughed again. "So I did. We went to the nearby park, spent hours talking, and the rest is history." He finished with a shrug of his shoulder at the same moment the girl in question came storming back into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

No this isn't finished and no I won't change the status of it to in progress either. Why you ask? Because I can that's why. So don't worry I'll let you know when it's complete by saying things like _I'm glad it's finally over_ and _this is the last chapter_ and so on and so forth. Enjoy while you can! Much love for you all. Keva

xx

"Kei!" She hissed with a pointed finger in his direction. "Did I or did I not tell you to take me home?"

Sesshoumaru glared over at the girl. "You will wait." He growled in that deadly manner that made any who heard it cower in fear; of course it had absolutely no effect on her.

"I have had it with you and your pompous attitude." She stormed up to the inu. "Just because you think your all high and mighty doesn't mean you are. You're JUST Sesshoumaru and that's it!"

"Hold your tongue wench." He growled deadly with narrowed ambers.

She couldn't take it anymore calling her wench was the last straw and now he was going to die. "You will die now!" She hissed through clenched teeth before she ran at him.

This time he was more than prepared for her attack and easily caught her when she launched herself at him. It was kind of disconcerting to have her wrapped around him in such a manner; with her perfect little bottom resting in the palms of his hands and her long legs wrapped nicely around his slim waist. The only thing that kept it from being completely obscene was the fact that she once again had her little hands wrapped around his neck squeezing with all her might in an attempt to strangle him. "Cease this behavior." He growled causing his chest to rumble deeply which had a rather strange effect upon the girl wrapped around him.

Kei smirked at the two in front of him. He had never seen two people more perfect for each other than these two and why he never thought about it kind of irritated him. Sesshoumaru and his cold cocky attitude and Kagome with her loud mouth and fiery spirit. They were perfect for each other.

When Sesshoumaru's growl rumbled through his chest it tickled her in a place it had no business tickling and made her insides clench tightly. "I hate you!" She hissed and removed herself from his person.

"The feeling is mutual." He growled as he pushed her away from him.

_'Yep these two definitely belong together.'_ Kei thought with an evil chuckle and a glint in his eyes which wasn't missed by a very deadly and dangerous being.

"Don't you dare!" Kagome hissed with a pointed finger in his direction. "Don't even think to attempt it." Her eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "I mean it Kei! You so much as hint at it and I will have you neutered!"

Copper eyes widened hugely at the N word. "I wasn't thinking anything. I swear." He responded with a drop of the head and in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"Don't lie to me Kei." Kagome growled. "I know you."

Sesshoumaru wasn't about to be left out of the chastising of the neko. "Hai; you will mind your own."

That was it he would do as he pleased N word hovering over his head or no. "Oh give me a break both of you. You're both bossy and bitchy and more than deserving of each other."

Kagome looked as if someone had just punched her in the chest. "WHAT?"

Okay so not the smartest thing to say to someone as unstable as her and has the ability to purify him to hell but he was in too deep already and now there was no turning back. However that didn't mean he couldn't change tactics. He gave Kagome his most sad and pathetic face he could muster. "I just want you both to be happy. Is that so wrong? I want nothing but the best for both my friends."

"Neko you are the worst actor." Sesshoumaru growled with narrowed eyes.

"I agree." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Just who do you think you are fooling?"

"Point and case you're both thinking of the best ways to tear me limb from limb while achieving the maximum amount of pleasure from the act." He could see in both their eyes that he had hit it dead on. "Not to mention you're cold and demand complete obedience out of everyone around you." He said with a glance at the inuyoukai. "And you," he stared at the female standing in front of him. "are caring and the most disobedient being I know. The same; yet different. Perfect harmony if you ask me."

Kagome huffed indignantly. "What a load of crap."

Sesshoumaru had enough and made it more than well known by letting off a powerful blast of jaki which enveloped the room almost suffocating the two beings with him.

Kagome put her fist to her chest like she was having a heart attack as she spun and glared at the bastard of an inu. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me or what?"

Sesshoumaru snorted haughtily. "It would be no big loss."

Kagome narrowed her eyes upon him. "How about I purify you and see how much of a loss it would be with you gone? My guess is that many would applaud me and the service I would be providing society."

Kei watched as his two friends went at it again and with their attention on each other they would never suspect him of being up to no good. With a stealth that his kind was known for he snuck up behind Kagome and shoved her into his inu friend. Yet that wasn't nearly enough for he then followed that up with sending his jaki at the two knocking Sesshoumaru flat on his back with Kagome sprawled out atop him.

"Kei! What the heck are you doing?" Kagome cried out as she floundered about trying to get up only to find a foot strategically placed in the center of her back keeping her and Sesshoumaru from getting up.

"Neko" Sesshoumaru growled deadly.

Kei looked down at his two friends and grinned evilly. "Aren't you two just totally kawaii." He mocked in a high pitched girly voice. He looked down at the two stuck under his foot and grinned fiendishly. "Now kiss and make up and then I will let you go."

Sesshoumaru glared deadly at the neko then grabbed the girl by the waist and used his demon strength to lift her and the neko off of him. It was a waste of energy as Kei straddled them and sat down upon the Kagome's back trapping them even further.

"GAH!" Kagome grunted. "Kei you jerk get off of me! You weigh a freakin ton!"

"Iie" Kei clucked. "not until you two make nice and be friends."

"I will kill you." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kei locked stares with his friend. "Yes yes; my death will come by your hands but not until you smooch it up with this cute little thing here." He then grabbed Kagome by the sides of her head and placed her face right in front of the inu's.

"I swear Kei" Kagome growled as she locked stares with the amber of the inuyoukai. "you're going to be sooo sorry for this. You'll have to let us up eventually and then we celebrate your funeral."

"If you insist." He responded then pushed her head forward so that her lips were pressed against Sesshoumaru's. "Now kissy kissy." He gushed mockingly.

Oh the indignity of it all. In all his centuries of life he had never been so humiliated or shamed as he was at this moment. He was going to turn that damn neko into a bubbling puddle of goop whit his poison as soon as he got out of this mess. Yet he had to admit the girl's lips were rather nice and soft but that didn't mean he was going to actually kiss her.

"MMMaybe wef shud just dof it." Kagome mumbled against his lips. "Then wef cun cull him."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together even more firmly. Never would he do such a thing but then again he needed to do something to bring this to a quick end. "Perfhaps." He mumbled back.

"No kissy… no get up." Kei chuckled.

Kagome just stared into the deep ambers of the demon and rolled her eyes. "Juft dof it." She attempted to hiss.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on her threateningly.

"Quit being such a cold fish." Kei chuckled as he twisted Kagome's head forcing her lips to mush against Sesshoumaru's. "Show her what a demon like yourself is made of."

Kagome had had it. She was going to kill herself a neko and she was going to do whatever it took to get out of this mess so she could skin the kitten then dip him in a vat of alcohol. Parting her lips she sucked Sesshoumaru's bottom lip between hers and began lightly sucking on it.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped wide when he felt her hot tongue glide along his bottom lip. A tingly chill shot up his spine for the third time due to this girl and he was beginning to find that he actually liked it. Perhaps it was time to explore this and see what was causing him to respond to her in such an unusual way.

Kagome widened her eyes when the demon beneath her took over the kiss and began to dominate her mouth with a swipe and a swirl of his tongue. It was completely unexpected but not totally unwanted. Yea he was attractive but damn was he an ass and a big one at that. However this was obviously the only way Kei was going to let them up and if she wanted to kill herself a kitten then she would do whatever it took to do so. So with a close of her eyes she fell into the kiss and began a battle with the hot tongue of the demon beneath her.

Kei smirked in victory when he felt them both relax and Sesshoumaru's eyes fall close. Now was his chance to get away while they were too busy with each other to worry about him. Slowly he rose to his feet and silently stepped away form them while trying not to disturb them any then with a single step towards the door he was gone. He was grateful that he was a youkai and had the ability to run like Sesshoumaru; so fast he couldn't even be seen. Though he was going to have to be on the run for the rest of his life but hey sometimes a neko just had to do what a neko had to do.

Kagome felt Kei's weight missing from her back and that jerked her out of her heavenly kiss. She pulled back from the youkai under her and scrambled to her feet. "Ooooh… I'm gonna kill him." She hissed as Sesshoumaru slowly rose to his feet.

Sesshoumaru had to agree but the neko could wait for the moment. His lips were tingling and he could still taste the female upon his tongue it was nice, much too nice. He looked down at the fiery little woman and smirked. Perhaps he could squeeze time out of his busy schedule just for her. Although first he needed verification that doing such a thing would be worth it.

Kagome gasped when Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the arms and pulled her against his hard chest. "What are you..." She trailed off when his lips were once again pressed against her own.

He felt that wonderful tingle run up his spine and decided that yes he could definitely find time in his schedule for her. She might prove to be useful in his training since she was very unpredictable, able to catch him off guard, and felt very nice pressed up against his body.

Kagome just hung limp in his arms feeling all swirly inside. Oh how she hated the cocky, self absorbed, youkai but she did have to admit that he was rather easy on the eyes and damn did he know how to use his tongue. Yep kissing him was rather exhilarating and if he never spoke again he would be perfect.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and smirked when she lulled in his arms breathless. Never had a female acted that way after he granted them the luxury of feeling his lips on their own. He may not have had her swooning all over him like every other female that walked the earth and were truth to be known he found it refreshing. "Come girl; let us hunt the neko."

Kagome just stared up at him blankly for a moment. "Huh?"

His smirk grew to almost fiendish proportions. "The neko or have you forgotten the transgressions he committed against us."

"Oh… right… Kei." She said with a mental shake of her head trying to get her brain cells back into order.

"Hai the neko." Sesshoumaru responded as he held her up on her feet.

xx

Kei peeked through the window at the two standing there kissing and smiled hugely. Yes he was dead but he truly hoped that in the long run his two dearest friends would realize that they were perfect for each other. Cold and cocky meets warm and mouthy the perfect combination.

He turned and walked to his car grinning fiendishly all the way. Yet that smile quickly fell from his lips when he heard a sound that sent chills up his spine and not in a good way. It was more like nails on a chalkboard. He quickly pulled himself together, plastered the most innocent smile he could muster on his lips, and turned to face his two friends. "Kagome… Sesshoumaru…"

"Shut up!" Kagome growled with a pointed finger in his direction. "You have three seconds to convince me why I shouldn't purify you to hell."

"Oh come on Kagome." Kei said in the most innocent and child like voice he had. "You can't seriously be mad at me. I mean it looked like you two were more than enjoying yourselves." He said with a wiggle of his brows.

"Silence neko" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome gave a curt nod of agreement with the inu. "Yea!"

"Yep" Kei nodded.

He lived a nice long fifteen hundred year life seen many things most could only read about in history books, done things that many would die if they tried to do. He has had a rather enjoyable life and was disappointed that he wasn't going to get to continue to be a part of the living. It was a tragedy; truly.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Kagome whispered to the youkai standing next to her. "I mean I don't necessarily want to kill him." She nodded when Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "He helps me pay the bills."

Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow at that declaration. He had no idea that Kei was helping to support her. Though that would explain the constant desire to partake in exhibition tournaments all the time. "Perhaps a good maiming would be in order."

Kagome rolled her head from side to side as she thought about it. "Yea I could do a maiming but…" She stared at him in all seriousness. "avoid the fingers that sign the checks."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru said and turned towards his soon to be very wounded friend who was now no where to be seen.

"Damn it!" Kagome hissed. "He got away."

Sesshoumaru stared at the empty spot Kei once occupied. How was it possible for him to get away? He glanced down at the female standing next to him fuming and had a realization hit him. She was a distraction and that could be a serious liability but in this case it didn't matter he would eventually catch up with the neko. "Come" He ordered.

"What? Where?" Kagome stared up at him wide eyed.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked back towards the building. "You will finish training with me."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think so."

"Do not defy me girl." He growled as he moved to stand in front of her towering like a silver nightmare. She wasn't intimidated in the least.

"Are you threatening me?" She questioned with narrowed eyes. "Because it sure sounds like you are."

Sesshoumaru didn't deign her with a response. Instead, he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and made for the front door to his studio.

"Put me down!" Kagome bellowed as she slammed her fists against his back.

Once inside the building he walked to the mats in the center of the room and dropped her upon her haughty little butt.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She cried out as she scrambled to her feet.

"You have cost me an hours worth of training." He answered like that explained everything. He then leaned down so that they were nose to nose. "Which I intend to collect."

"I am not training with you." She widened her eyes at him. "I mean look at you. You're twice as big as I am."

"As the daughter of Bishamon and from the abilities you demonstrated earlier you are more than capable of performing the arts; nearly as well as myself. Therefore you will become my sparing partner until Kei finds his spine and returns."

"No way." Kagome said with a curt nod. "You are a bastard, a pompous ass, a big jerk, an ice prince and on the list goes. I refuse to do anything with you."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. "Must I remind you that you have done plenty with me already." He walked up to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and leaned down so they were face to face. "Or do you need a reminder?"

Kagome snorted. "I'd just as soon forget. Worst experience of my life." She nodded curtly.

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru questioned with an arched brow. "Let us see how terrible it was for you." He smirked then moved in like he was going to kiss her.

Kagome puckered up and leaned into him when those lovely lips of his drew ever closer to her. She could feel his hot breath fanning across her lips and licked them in an attempt to cool them down.

Sesshoumaru wasn't going to actually kiss her but when that little pink appendage of hers peeked out between her lips he just couldn't help himself. Leaning in he glided his tongue along her bottom lip before pressing his against hers and slipping his curious tongue into her hot little cavern. For the third time in less than an hour he became acquainted with her moist little mouth.

He slid his arms around her perfectly shaped body and pressed her against his chest. So perfectly she fit against him and she felt so soft. Her fingers dug into his waist and he groaned as an image of those same fingers were dragged down his back while he covered her and took her to the heavens. Kami he needed to stop he was working himself into a frenzy and if he didn't quit now there would be no turning back later.

With an unwillingness that totally went against his character he parted from her and couldn't be more pleased with what he saw. Her face was flushed, her eyes closed lightly, lips reddened, and limp in the knees. He was rather impressed with the effect he had on her it stroked his ego nicely. Glazed over browns peered out beneath heavy lids and he smirked at her. "Now you were saying how terrible it was for you." He mocked.

"Horrible" Kagome responded breathlessly. "just horrible."

Sesshoumaru held her up since her legs didn't seem to want to work properly. "Lying is very unbecoming for one such as yourself." He said with a facetious glint to his amber eyes.

"Hai" She nodded. "lying is bad; very very bad."

If Sesshoumaru were one to laugh he would have. This girl was very interesting and he found that she stroked things in him that no other female had ever had the ability to even pique. Such as that damn tingling sensation that ran up and down his spine when she would let a small moan pass her lips as he dominated her mouth.

Kami what was wrong with her? She was acting like a flustered little school girl and it sickened her to no end. With a shake of her head… again she snapped herself out of her haze and shook herself free of his hold. "I hate you." She hissed then turned and stormed out of the building.

Sesshoumaru watched her go and once she was out of his sight he curled his lip at himself. His behavior over the last hour was disgusting. What the hell was wrong with him she was just a silly little female with a big mouth that tasted divine. A growl tore from his throat at the track his thoughts were taking and he decided that it would be best if he never… ever… saw that girl again.


End file.
